


Разговорчики в строю

by Quisty



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: Каин и Авель летают на симуляторе.
Relationships: Abel/Cain (Starfighter)
Kudos: 4





	Разговорчики в строю

\- Первый раз, - говорит Каин, - я возьму тебя прямо в душевой, сразу, как только мы вернемся после вылета. Может быть, позволю снять костюм – или нет, втолкну под душ, не давая раздеться, и сам буду стаскивать с тебя мокрый латекс.  
\- Прекрати, - сквозь зубы цедит Авель, пытаясь сосредоточиться на вводе данных в навигационный компьютер. Получается плохо – наушники совсем не заглушают вкрадчивый голос напарника.  
\- А потом, - продолжает Каин, делая вид, что не расслышал, - я буду трахать тебя у стены, прижимая к холодному мокрому кафелю, а ты будешь вертеть своей сладкой попкой и умолять, чтобы я не прекращал…  
\- Пятый, пятый, две враждебные цели в секторе два-сорок, как поняли? – доносится сквозь треск помех в наушниках голос диспетчера.  
\- Пятый – базе, вас понял, - коротко отвечает Авель и побыстрее обрывает связь, чтобы Каину не пришло в голову сказать еще что-нибудь… такое.  
\- Ну же, детка, - говорит Каин, не меняя тона. – Ты слышал. Доставь нас туда.  
Звездная карта крутится под пальцами, звезды снаружи делают мертвую петлю, и вражеские истребители уже видно невооруженным глазом. Авелю мучительно стыдно – он мог бы и сообразить, что в боевых условиях Каин не станет тратить время на тупые доебы. А еще – стыдно за себя, что от нескольких брошенных напарником фраз стало жарко, и краска бросилась в лицо. Их корабль легко скользит между машинами противника, и Каину требуется всего три выстрела, чтобы развеять их в межзвездную пыль.  
\- А потом, - говорит он задумчиво, - если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, я тебя помою... И отведу в постельку.  
У Авеля заняты руки, поэтому он не может зажать уши, только втягивает голову в плечи, в тщетной попытке не слышать этот низкий, хрипловатый голос. Он с легкостью представляет, как Каин зажимает его в душе, как их скользкие, намыленные тела трутся друг о друга... Ему кажется, что Каин разговаривает напрямую с его членом.  
\- ...и, возможно, дам отсосать, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжает стрелок. - Ведь твой рот просто создан для того, чтобы сосать, не думаешь?  
Авель жмурится, пытаясь представить, каков Каин на вкус, облизывает губы, трогает языком полузажившую ранку в уголке рта.  
\- Пятый, задание выполнено, возвращайтесь на базу.  
\- Это пятый, возвращение подтверждаю, - Авелю кажется, что всем в диспетчерской понятно, что происходит; такой напряженный и срывающийся у него голос. Он снова жалеет, что у него заняты руки - если бы можно было хотя бы сквозь ткань костюма прикоснуться к возбужденному члену, а еще лучше - подрочить... Как Каин тогда. От одного воспоминания у него мурашки бегут по коже, а Каин и не думает прекращать.  
\- А после всего этого, - говорит он, - я трахну тебя еще раз, не торопясь, с оттяжечкой, и ты будешь выполнять все, что я ни скажу. И тогда, - он понижает голос до зловещего шепота, и Авель поневоле вытягивает шею, оглядываясь на напарника, ведь база уже совсем близко, еще чуть-чуть - и они приземлятся в ангаре.  
\- Тогда, - продолжает Каин, - может быть, я позволю тебе кончить.  
Авелю едва слышно стонет, захваченный картинами, которые рисует его воображение, и все его тело сотрясает сухая, короткая судорога, пока он до боли стискивает края навигационной панели.  
Верхняя часть кабины откидывается в сторону, яркий искусственный свет режет глаза.  
"Симуляция завершена", - сообщает механический голос.  
Каин одним прыжком оказывается снаружи, наклоняется над креслом навигатора, ухмыляется во весь рот.  
\- Отлично полетали, напарник, - говорит он.  
Авель слабо кивает, а потом, пользуясь тем, что плоскость симулятора и широкая спина стрелка надежно скрывают его от посторонних взглядов, хватает Каина за ворот комбинезона, притягивает к себе и коротко, неглубоко целует.  
\- Ну? - говорит он, отстраняясь, и с удовлетворением наблюдает, как изумление на лице его любовника сменяется хищным оскалом. - Ты, кажется, собирался отвести меня в душ?


End file.
